httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Freja Plahilda
Biography Physical Appearance Freja has the youthful appearance of a young woman in her late teens with long golden-blonde hair extending all the way down to the middle of her back and front fringes. Her facial features are considered to be beautiful and charming with almond shaped forest green eyes, lips that are a bit plump and smooth fair skin. She is rather tall as she stands at 5'9" which tends to make her taller than many other females and several males. Freja has an impressive hourglass figure and is quite curvy from her modest bust to her relatively ample hips that leads to a well rounded backside down to her shapely thighs. Despite this, the years of training has left her figure with an athletically lean and well-toned muscular which is evident by the slender and elegant muscles in her arms, the traces of a slender smoothness six pack that manages to work with her curves alongside her long curvy legs thickened and toned by her muscle. She wears a light blue, sleeveless tight shirt, handless gloves on her arms with wrappings that go from her elbows to biceps, a light blue skirt with another brown skirt underneath it, and knee-high dark blue leggings. She wears a belt decorated with two silver skulls on the left side with a pouch tied to it and also metal shoulder guards. After two years, Freja's appearance has changed as she is physically more mature and slightly feminine. Her hair is slightly darker with the majority of it now tied back aside from a few loose strands that fall in front of her face. She also has a small piece tied in a braid. Freja sports a metal earring on her left ear and her left arm has a blue rune tattoo. Personality Freja is a reckless and impulsive person to the point where she will often times speaks before thinking while getting in trouble just for fun while being as tough as nails. She can be somewhat of a tomboy in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for girls, doesn't really get on well with other girls, and can hold her own against her male counterparts. She is at times immature, impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. Being very aware of the reactions that her appearance has on people, mainly on men, she is a rather skilled manipulator as she is able to sweet talk people into giving her what she wants or to tell her what she wants. Having grown up without any parents Freja is fiercely independent as she doesn't want to have to rely on others for help and a bit prideful in which she won't admit she is wrong about something even when she is. She holds very little respect for authority figures and can be very sarcastic as well as sharp-tongued at times, always having a smart ass comment ready whenever someone says something antagonistic to her and always bites back with a witty insult. She is not hesitant to speak her mind and can be extremely stubborn in her opinions while at times being an hypocrite. Freja has very powerful protective instincts as she cannot stand to sit back and see people get hurt, always trying to something to help wherever possible even if for a complete and total stranger. She is extraordinarily devoted to helping and protecting innocent people as well as being extremely loyal to the people close to her. Though she usually hides this part of her, Freja has rather strong maternal instincts and secretly wishes to have children one day. This is shown when she sometimes fantasizes of having a child with but is quick to end this. Abilities and Skills Physical Abilities Fighting Styles * Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Miscellaneous Abilities * Keen Intellect: * Dragon Training and Riding: * Dragon Calling: * Cooking: * Singing: Equipment Relationships Non-Vikings Iskandir Vikings Dragons Quotes Trivia * I Category:Viking characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon Riders Category:Humans Category:Vikings Category:Warriors Category:Skullguy123